My Dear Stag
by pauseplay
Summary: Suddenly, a stag gracefully walked out into the clearing. He held his head high as he approached Lily. She was sitting on the ground, trying to catch her breath. There was something familiar in those brown eyes...


Time for a new story, me thinks ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The family hurried into King's Cross station. A blading man, a rather plump woman, a rather thin girl and a girl with fiery red hair that billowed behind her. The latter was holding on to a cage, where a church owl hooted loudly - flapping his wings in disagreement. Many were turning to see this odd sight. Well, not _that_ odd. Every year a bunch of weird-looking students filled the train station. They all seemed to disappear, though, not boarding any of the trains.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" The woman ushered them forward and the red-haired girl walked right through the wall between platform 9 and 10. No one bothered to cast them another glance. The family was soon standing next to a large crimson train, which was steadily puffing smoke. The red-haired girl smiled warmly - finally, she was going home.

They loaded her trunk on the train and she stepped aboard. There she went off every cabinet to find the one h-

"LILY!"

"ALICE!"

"I MISSED YOU!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS I MISSED YOU!"

The girls flew in each other's arms. They hopped around, hugging. When they finally let go, they sat down across of each other and took in appearances. "You haven't changed at all."  
>"Neither have you. Considering we just saw each other three weeks ago."<br>"Lot's of things can change in three weeks - like me getting a boyfriend," Alice bragged.  
>Lily's eyes bulged. "No way, who?"<br>"You remember that cute Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom?"  
>"No way, when?" Lily started to repeat herself but she was so happy for her best friend.<br>"Just last week we started dating and we just knew this was it," Alice's eyes glazed over as she recalled what was sure to be an awfully nice memory.  
>"I'm so so happy for you."<br>"So..."  
>Lily was trying to stuff away her trunk but suddenly looked up. "So, what?"<p>

"What about you and Potter?"

Lily scoffed, brushing her long red hair behind her ear. "There's nothing between me and Potter and there never will be."  
>"Oh, come on - give the boy a chance! He's been chasing you from first grade. It's just one date, not like you'll marry him..." Alice eyed Lily as she kept trying to push her trunk away underneath the bench. She surfaced with also a red face.<br>"Since when are you positive about that toe rag Potter?" She sat down, trying to cool her face with a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
>"Since it's our last year at Hogwarts, of course. The poor bloke has been at it for six years, give him a break already." She folded her arms, trying to look stern.<br>"No way, there is just no way I would go out with him. Not even if he offered me a hundred thousand galleons."  
>"You hurt my gentleman-feelings, Evans. I would do it for free." James Potter slid into the cabin and sat down next to Lily, draping his arm over her shoulder.<br>She quickly shrugged it off. "I didn't realize you had any, Potter." It was a habit calling each other by their last names, first names would seem too much like they were friends.  
>"Why don't you boys go bother someone else," Alice huffed and tried to push Sirius off her.<br>"No chance, all the other cabins are full. What a luck yours was still free," Sirius replied.  
>"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sirius - scoot over!" Alice finally yelled and shoved him into Remus. He just rolled his eyes at them.<br>"How was your summer, Remus?" Lily asked, ignoring Potter who was clearly annoying her with his proximity.  
>"It was fine. Quiet, peaceful and most of all quiet - without all these baboons around," he grinned. Remus had gained a couple of extra scars over the summer, quite a few on his arms. "Yours?"<br>"Just perfect," Lily lied. Actually, her summer was far from perfect. There was a lot of fighting between her parents; her father would not tolerate any magic in the house while her mother wanted Lily to show her all the spells she had learned at school. The one person Lily could run to, wouldn't even acknowledge her presence since she went to Hogwarts. Petunia found herself a boyfriend and they were immensely happy together. Vernon was a nice guy, he really was but it seemed he was brainwashing Petunia in some way. She was becoming suspicious of the leaves outside and was starting to spy on people 24/7. Lily sighed as the train started to move. It was eleven o'clock on the dot. Lily leaned forward and waved at her parents. They waved back, all except of course Petunia. Lily sat back, frowning. Alice caught up on what was wrong and shot her a glance. They were good at communicating without words. Lily half-smiled indicating she was used to it.

"No whispering in company, girls." Sirius picked up on their silent conversation easily. He knew girls better than they knew themselves - that's probably why he was so loved with the ladies.  
>"Stuff it, Black. We didn't ask for your company." Alice studied her nails, seemingly bored.<br>"There's no need to be rude - we don't mean no harm." James raised his arms in sign of defeat.  
>"Sure you don't," Lily mumbled.<br>"How can I ever prove to you that I _have_ changed if you don't give me a chance? Please, just one."  
>"You had your chance and you hung Severus upside down, remember? Last year or nor, I will not go out with you."<br>James turned serious. "You mark my words, Evans, you _will_ go out on a date with me this year and it will be the best date you've ever had."  
>All eyes were now on Lily. "It's good to have a goal in life, Potter," she simply said and turned towards Alice. "I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year."<br>"I hope it's not professor Neros - he smells like rotten Mandrakes." Alice cringed her nose.  
>"And his voice was boring," Lily added, "remember that time you got detention with him?"<br>"How can I forget?"  
>"You naughty girl you, what did you do?" Sirius interfered.<p>

"Hey guys, what do you think about the uprising of that fellow?" Peter finally found his voice.  
>"Voldemort you mean?" Remus looked up, interested.<br>Peter nodded. "He's gaining followers who call themselves 'Death eaters'. Pretty weird, huh?" He seemed insecure about his own opinion.  
>"I think that the whole situation could turn out for the worst. People are already afraid to say his name, they call him 'You-Know-Who' nowadays," Lily said. Finally, the Marauders had something interesting to say.<br>"Or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'," James piped in.  
>"I heard even Muggles aren't safe," Sirius said, for once being serious.<br>"Nor are Mudbloods," Lily added, frowning.  
>"There's a rumor going around that Voldemort himself is a 'Mudblood'," Remus said, meaning to make the situation less tense.<br>"Yes, I've heard that one too," Lily agreed, fumbling with her fingers, "he went to Hogwarts, you know?"  
>"No way."<br>"Really?"  
>Lily nodded. "Guess which house he was in? Slytherin."<br>"Thank Merlin we have Dumbledore. He is the most powerful wizard and Hogwarts has the most extensive protective charms. Voldemort would be crazy to attack our school. We're safe inside it," James concluded.  
>Lily had to agree with him, even though she didn't like to agree with anything Potter said.<p>

The company stayed silent for a while. The high mountains flashed by the windows of the train. The sun was already hanging low in the sky, spreading a golden glow across the grasslands. They had changed into their school uniforms already and were waiting for the train to stop. It was night when he did. The students shuffled out of the machine.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" The booming voice of Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, yelled. First years would be traveling by boat, other years by carriages.

Lily waved at Hagrid and he gave her a warm smile in return. Lily followed Alice as they found their way to the growing crowd of students. "It's too bad you can't see them - they're gorgeous." Lily patted the thestral before climbing into the carriage.  
>"Yes, well, I think it's something genetic. Why I can't see them, I mean."<br>"Must be," Lily smiled and closed the door.  
>They left as soon as it was closed. The road was lit with two ancients lanterns hanging at the front of the carriage. Tree roots were thus easily avoided.<br>"Have you practiced the Patronus Charm?" Alice asked after they were traveling for about five minutes.  
>"Yes, but I only get small wisps - not even a shield," Lily pouted and got out her wand. She concentrated for the longest of time, focussing on the happiest memory she could think of. It was the time she met Severus for the first time. That memory wasn't powerful enough, though for they weren't friends anymore. "Expecto Patronum," she chanted. Out of her wand came silvery wisps. They twirled in the air before going out like a flame. "How about yours?" She lowered her wand, disappointed.<p>

Alice grinned mischievously. She too concentrated hard, but not nearly as long as Lily. "Expecto Patronum!" That was the first time Lily saw an actual corporeal Patronum. The silver swallow whipped through the air, cirkling Lily, making loops in the air before flying off into the darkness outside of the carriage.  
>"That's amazing, Al!" Lily breathed, looking at the spot where the swallow had disappeared.<br>"I know, right? It came after my first date with Frank. He provided me with the ultimate happiness," Alice sighed.

The castle of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry came into view. It was a grand building, ornamented with old designs, and blended in perfectly with the mountain surroundings in which it was located. The windows were all lit. Lily's stomach started to jitter from excitement. She was home at last.

They climbed out of the carriage and raced towards the castle, holding on to their hats as they went. Every year it was like the first time. Alice and Lily stormed through the front doors and turned towards the Great Hall. Thousands of candles were lit, floating above their heads. The sky was clear, embedded with another thousands of diamond stars. The stone room was looking cozy. They took their usual spot as the students dripped into the room. Soon, they were all seated and Professor McGonagall was leading the first years to the front, carrying the stool with the hat on it. Lily watched their nervous faces as McGonagall unrolled the parchment and called out the first name. She and Alice had a habit of guessing in which house the students would be. A lanky boy with blonde hair sat down. "Slytherin," Lily whispered.

"Hufflepuff," Alice answered.

The hat thought for a while and then called out: "Slytherin."

That way they went through all the first years and the final score was 41-39 for Lily. Dumbledore stood up, his beard longer than the year before. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We all want to wish our O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students good luck this year and mister Filch wanted to let you know that it is forbidden to spike misses Norris' drink with Love Potion." He looked around the hall. "Also, the Forbidden Forest is called so because it is forbidden for students, unless if they are accompanied by a teacher. I hope you all have a very fortunate year and for now - dig in!" He clapped his hands once and the food appeared before them.

"My favorite part!" Alice squeaked and started pouring pumpkin juice in her cup while Lily loaded up her plate. She was so hungry.

After all stomachs were filled and all eyes started to fall close it was time to go up to the dorms. Lily had to stay behind, as she was Head Girl. The prefects gathered their crowd of first years and led them to their dorms. The Head Boy turned out to be Remus. Lily was glad it wasn't Potter. Everyone but Potter. They got their instructions from Dumbledore. The tasks consisted of patrolling the castle, setting up a schedule for the other prefects to patrol and keeping peace on the castle grounds. They were allowed to take off points from houses but shouldn't abuse their power. With a smile Dumbledore let them go up to their dorm. They wished him a good night and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"It's a good thing we don't need to patrol the castle tonight," Lily huffed as they walked up the first flight of stairs.  
>"Indeed, I am in desperate need of sleep," Remus grinned, his scars growing deeper.<br>"How did you get those scars, Remus?" The words were out of her mouth before she could hold them back. She knew Remus wasn't keen on sharing his personal life with anyone.  
>Remus' lips tightened and he fixated his eyes on the stairs.<br>"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward," she apologized, looking down at the stairs and silently cursing herself.  
>"No, it's fine. I would be interested too if I was you. I'm sorry to say I can't tell how I got them, but it's really not an interesting story - I assure you you're not missing out on something."<br>Lily knew he was lying, but she gave him a smile. They waited a while before the stair they needed to climb turned back towards them. "Remus?"  
>"Mh?"<br>"Have you ever been able to produce a corporeal Patronus?"  
>"Yes, but only once."<br>"What kind of memory does one need to have to produce one?"  
>He thought about it for a while as they climbed up the stairs. "A very powerful one. One that brings you immense happiness, no matter what mood you're in. It could be something big as getting all your OWL's or something small like seeing a beautiful sunset with someone you love."<p>

Lily nodded, indicating she understood.

"Have you been trying to produce a Patronus, then?" Remus asked, grinning.  
>"Yeah, but all I get are silver wisps. That wouldn't be enough to fight off one Dementor..."<br>"Then your memory isn't powerful enough. Don't worry about it Lily, many great witches and wizards can't produce a Patronus," Remus reassured her.  
>It made her feel a bit better about the whole thing. She just needed to experience something ... something that made her immensely happy. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was already snoozing. Lily cleared her throat.<br>She looked up, dazed. "Oh, good evening Lily, Remus. Password?"

"Sugar plums."

"Sleep well," she said before swinging open. Lily and Remus climbed inside. The fire was already out and the common room was abandoned. They went up the stairs and said goodbye before heading to their own sleeping areas. Lily crept into the room, closing the door behind her. Then she quietly walked towards her bed. Her trunk was already there. She opened it, realizing she couldn't see anything. Lily then got out her wand and quietly whispered: "Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up and Lily looked around if anyone was bothered by the bright light. When she saw no one was, she searched her trunk for her pajama's, got dressed and climbed into the highly comfortable bed. "Nox." The light went out and Lily placed her wand on the cabinet next to her bed. She then crawled deep under the blankets, breathing out deeply. Sleep took her into his embrace quickly and she was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

The sun was shining bright the next day, filling the room with warmth. Lily and Alice were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast. Their timetables had just arrived by owl. "I can't believe we're starting out with Potions. I _hate_ Potions."  
>Lily took a bite out of her pancake. "Why are you taking it then?"<br>"I need it to become a Healer," Alice sighed, grudgingly stabbing her French toast. "Ugh, another year of professor Slughorn drooling all over your abilities."  
>"Hey, it's not my fault I'm good at it!" Lily said defensively. "You're just jealous. Oh, look we have Defense Against the Dark Arts after a free period on Tuesday."<br>"And Transfiguration after Potions on ... oh will you look at that - that's today!" Alice sighed mockingly.  
>"Oh, come on Al, this must beat Muggle schools." Lily gulped down the remains of her pumpkin juice.<br>"I wouldn't know - I've never been to one..."  
>"Come on, let's go before the Marauders come to spoil the fun." Lily dragged her friend out of the Hall and towards the dungeons to attend their first lesson as NEWT students - Potions. Professor Slughorn was still up at the teachers lounge or eating breakfast and the two of them took place somewhere in the middle of the class. Lily wanted to sit at the front to pay attention and take notes but Alice would rather sit in the back of the class to catch up on sleep - then Lily argued that the Marauders were always sitting in the back of the class and that she did not want to catch their germs. So they compromised on the middle of the class. Lily scattered her books across the table and laid her wand beside it. Right about then the rest of the class started to drip inside. Professor Slughorn came in before the company of four did. "Good morning, class. I hope you all had a pleasant journey to Hogwarts."<br>"Good morning, professor Slughorn," the class chanted.

"No, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily fumed as she watched James and Sirius sit behind them.  
>"We're attending this class, miss Evans," James chimed as he happily took his seat. He could smell Lily's perfume, it was like a drug to him. She always smelled like sugared strawberries.<br>"You're not doing so while sitting behind us!" Lily hissed, keeping an eye on the babbling professor.  
>"Last time I checked, this was a free country, Lily Flower," Sirius mingled and sat down. Lily glared at both of them before whipping around.<br>"Someone's PMS'ing..." Sirius mumbled before dropping his book on the desk.

"As this is your NEWT-year I would like to point out that we will be increasing the pressure. We will go through twice the amount of lectures and I expect you to work at least ten times as hard." Slughorn looked around the class. "Today, I got special permission from Dumbledore to make this special potion with you. Accio cauldron." He flicked his wand and set up a cauldron on the desk before him. "Miss Evans, will you come up here and identify this potion for us, please?"

Alice nudged Lily, as she was paying attention to how annoying it was to have Potter sitting behind her. She stood up and walked to the front of the class. In the cauldron was a fuchsia liquid. Lily stirred it slightly with her wand, smelling it. When the scent hit her nose, she smiled. She knew exactly what kind of potion this was. "This is a love potion, professor."

"Good, very good. You can sit down now."

Lily almost strutted to her seat. From the corner of her eye she saw Severus Snape looking at her. A small smile played around his lips. Lily bit her lower lip and sat down. They used to have these silly competitions in who could give the most correct answers in Potions... Slughorn started to explain about Love Potions. She felt a slight tap on her back and tried to ignore it while taking notes. Her quill scraping the parchment harder than necessary. "Aren't you tired of getting sneered at, Potter?" Lily squeezed out between her clenched teeth.  
>"I can't get tired of you, Evans."<p>

"Mister Potter, please pay attention or you'll kill someone with your Love Potion," professor Slughorn said, "the instructions to brew this potion are on the blackboard. Before I reveal them to you, I want you to put all your writing gear in your bags. Hurry, we do not have all day. Now, listen carefully - Love Potions are forbidden at Hogwarts so I must ask you not to try and produce this within these walls. Also, if I catch someone trying to smuggle this concoction out of the class - and I will find out - will not only lose a hundred points for their house but will also receive detention for the end of the year. Am I clear?"  
>"Yes, professor Slughorn."<br>"Good. You can start brewing then, the ingredients are in the cupboard as usual." He turned the blackboard around an revealed the written text. The entire class stood up and hurried to the small cupboard. Lily and Alice stayed behind, waiting to the crowd to dissolve. When they were finally back with their ingredients they lit the fire under their cauldrons and started cutting up the Ashwinder eggs. "I am so ready to go to Hogsmeade next month," Alice said while throwing them in her cauldron.  
>"So am I, it'll be great fun to see Hogsmeade at night. You should grind up two moonstones instead of one."<br>"Why the hell should I do that? I'm not blind, it says one on the blackboard."  
>"It will be more powerful if you use two," Lily shrugged. She remembered her and Sev discussing the making of Love Potions. He had said that the secret to a powerful Love Potion is two moonstones instead of one.<br>"And you figured that out all by yourself, right?" Alice raised her eyebrow, but added one more moonstone nonetheless.  
>"Please don't," Lily mumbled, adding the powdered moonstones.<br>"Fine, but you'll have to talk about it someday..."  
>"I know, I know, but not today."<br>They stirred their cauldrons in silence.


End file.
